


Everyone Has Secrets (that they just can't tell)

by IsTheMedia



Series: SLHS Monsters [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Monster!AU, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsTheMedia/pseuds/IsTheMedia
Summary: Mondo has a secret. A secret he just can't tell, that he can't share.He's kept it hidden for so long.





	1. Chapter 1

_\--Tuesday: Before Class, 6:25_

 

I-it was that time already? It couldn’t be! There had to be some kind of mistake!

Yet there it was, staring at him.

Mondo wanted to tear his eyes away from the calendar, from that date that seemed to be taunting him. He thought he had a bit more time to prepare for this. H-he hasn’t even told Taka--

He COULDN’T tell Taka!

H-his brother….Daiya was never going to have a normal life ever again because of him. He couldn’t ride anymore. Couldn’t walk down the street. Wear his usual clothes.

And it was all his fault.

Letting out a frustrated yell Mondo punched the wall, right beside the calendar. He RUINED Daiya’s life! He ruined it stole his title! Stole EVERYTHING from him! H-he was such trash.

I-if Taka found out...if any of them found out.

He didn't deserve any of this. Not his title. Not his gang. Not even his friends here…

And he CERTAINLY didn’t deserve Taka.

He found himself staring at the date. Debating if he even wanted to bother today. If he just wanted to leave and come back when it’s all done with.

 _Maybe_ come back when it’s all done with.

He jumped as he heard a knock on his door. “Mondo?” Mondo felt his heart flip a bit as he heard Taka’s voice from the other side. “I am heading to class early! I was...I mean did you...ah...nevermind! I-I’ll let you b--”

“J-just give me a few, alright?” He called back. Looking at the calender once more, he sighed. Tonight he had to make the decision of what the hell he was doin’. Right now...h-he just had to play it cool.

And not let anyone find out.

 

_\--Tuesday: Lunch Break 12:00_

 

“You are aware that you are just drawing attention to yourselves.”

Mondo sneered as he glared at the Affluent Prodigy, who was at his desk, reading. “And didn’t ya say that you ain’t gonna be hanin’ with us?”  Bad enough he had to try and keep clam, but now he had ta deal with this asshole?

Just keep it together. Just, try and keep it together....

“And I am not,” Byakuya said as he turned a page. “You five just so happen to be congregating near my desk.”

Mondo grumbled something under his breath as her turned away. Sayaka placed a hand in his shoulder and gave him a soft smile. Byakuya was right though, despite it becoming more and more common to see, it was still odd to see the group together. How Leon and Taka seemed to be able to hold some decent conversations, even finding a few shared interests.

Chihiro found that Sayaka was actually rather computer savvy. Granted it wasn’t like she wrote programs in her spare time, but she obviously understood their ire when something just wouldn’t code properly.

Heck Mondo could even find things to talk about with the Pop Idol, who woulda thought she dug motorcycles? He had to admit...talking to her help cleared his head a bit. But he knew he couldn’t get too use to it...not right now at least.

So yes, it was indeed odd, but there was a bit of a naturalness to it too if anyone so happened to catch bits of conversations. Though, it was now Byakuya who was the source at rekindling the interest to them by their classmates; and there was a very good chance he wasn’t even realizing it.

Afterall, he would normally up and leave whenever they would all group up; but that was becoming something less and less frequent. In fact...one person in particular was noticing that the Affluent Prodigy was now being within earshot of the group. They didn’t want to act on assumptions quite yet…

Just noted them down for the future.

 

_\--Tuesday: Night 22:44_

 

Cautiously she made her way through the halls. Some students are night owls, but she’s certain she’s learned the pattern. With talking to the others, she hadn’t had a need to eat, but tonight…

There was a strong nightmare.

And she couldn’t help but follow it.

Quietly she slipped in and out of shadows. She was getting close. The smell, she could almost taste it on the back of her tongu--

Ah? This was...Mondo’s room!

Without a chance to hesitate she slipped in. Ah-it was so hot in here! What was--

She gasped as she saw the biker tossing and turning, almost violently in his bed. Heavy breathes tinged with flames. This was bad! What could he be dreaming about?

The nightmare began to take form. It was big. Massive almost. Looming over the biker as they kicked in their sleep.

 

_“It’s cause ya think yer better than me huh!? Ya just can’t put any trust in yer lil’ brother!”_

_“Mondo you KNOW that’s not true. You’re not even an adu--”_

_“Ya weren’t one neither! C’mon! Imma gonna prove ta the likes of ya!”_ _  
_ _“Mondo, I git ya think yer ready but you--”_

_“Don’t FUCKIN’ say I ain’t! Ya don’t know me!” Mondo roared, his body was already shifting. He was gonna prove it. He was gonna prove Daiya-to everyone-he could do this! He had every right ta show he was strong enough!_

_He COULD do what his bro could!_

_He was already rushing out._

_“Mondo! God fucking…”_

_There was a second set of paws following after. Fuck he’d forgotten how fast Daiya was. Mondo may have had more bulk, more fire but Daiya was faster._

_Shaking his head. No no! He wasn’t backing down! He was gonna do this! He was gonna show Daiya-fucking everyone HE COULD FUCKIN’ LE--_

_There was a set of bright lights rushing towards him. W-where did he get--_

_The force of something running into him was so great that he was knocked back into the brush that was that the side of the freeway. In a daze he pushed himself up. What was that--_

_His eyes widened as he saw--smelled burning rubber…_

_And blood._

_He was about to scream, but...everything was fading out. Falling away as if it was broken glass._

_What the hell?_

_Wait? What was that sound?_

 

His eyes slowly opened. Oh fuck, his room felt so hot...hotter than it has. He didn’t smell anything burning though, so maybe that was a good sign?

Wait...that sound? It...sounded like small sniffling , so that’s what woke him? Was that what caused that weird ass fade out of his...night...mare…

Mondo can’t even recall a time when he sat up so fast. Shit the room actually spun. Groaning softly as he held his head, and just fucking hoped it would end fast he was able to hear the sniffling even clearer.

Eyes glancing over and sure enough, there was Sayaka. That cloud-like collar of her’s wafting softly around her, in an almost soothing manner. “Hey...ah…”

He couldn’t help the yelp that escaped as he found himself nearly tackled by the crying baku. Shit shit! He what was he gonna do!? He barely knew how to handle Taka when he cried, how the FUCK was he supposed to handle a chick crying.

Wait...why WAS she crying.

“H-he...i-it wasn’t your fault!” Sayaka said as she hiccuped slightly.

Wasn’t his fau--his eyes widen. Oh shit...OH SHIT! C-could she--w-when she EATS nightmares does she--does she FUCKING see them!?

So-so she knows! SHE FUCKING KNOWS!

He was panicking, he knows he was. He could feel his fire rushing up his throat. Shoving Sayaka away and onto the floor, as flames flickered out.

Sayaka winced as she landed on the floor harshly, and quickly shielded her eyes at the intensity of the flames.

Mondo clamped his hands over his mouth. H-he needed to get out! H-he fuck he couldn’t think! He just knew that he NEEDED to get AWAY n--

“I-it wasn’t your fault,” she said softly again. “H-he’s...he’s alive right?”

He wanted to yell at her, telling her it ain’t none of her business...but he found himself nodding some.

“H-he chose to save you,” she pushed herself up. “You….you didn’t know. I mean-you didn’t even know where you were at that time either…”

Shit HOW much could she see!?

“M-mondo? H-have you a-actually talked to...anyone about this?” She looked to him.

Man those eyes...th-they looked like pieces from the night sky. It was almost too intense to have them staring at him-fuck more like staring through him. But nobody could understand this! I-it was hard enough finding people like him in the first place! And ain’t no way in hell anyone--

Ain’t no way Taka would even want to understand…

“Mondo?” Whoa...h-her hands were cold as they reached to cup his face. “I...I know I can’t help like you would need...b-but...but I...I don’t blame you. I-it was an accident. S-so i-if you can take anything from that…” she trailed off before she dropped her hands.

How...how the hell could she even…

Mondo watched almost in a daze as Sayaka gave him a soft smile, before slipping into the shadows...disappearing from sight.

He didn’t even get a chance to let what happened sink in before he heard the girl let out a terrified yell.

Wait wasn’t she supposed to NOT be heard when inbetwee--

Sayaka rushed out, tipping slightly landing hard onto his floor. He didn’t even realize he was up and crouching by her, helping he to her feet.

“The fuck was tha--” his question was cut off when he heard something quickly approaching...from the same shadows that Sayaka rushed from. W-was there something ELSE in there that made if so she was heard?

The footsteps came closer, and soon there was a distinct outline of a figure.

Mondo growled slightly, eyes flashing.

“Whoa whoa wait!”

The biker blinked. Wait...why the hell did he know that voice?

“Geeze, what the hell, why is it like 43 degrees in he--I’m...in the completely wrong room…”

Sayaka and Mondo could only stare at the person standing in front of them.

He was their upperclassmen…

Kazuichi Souda. The Ultimate Mechanic.    

There was a beat of silence before the older teen manage to put things together. “Ah! AH!!! Y-you didn’t see me! Th-this is all just a dream! Eheheh! J-just...I...um...shit…”

Mondo looked to Sayaka. “Would you buy that this was a fuckin’ dream?”

“...no I wouldn’t.”

“OH COME ON! Don’t do this! I don’t need ANOTHER thing fer him ta hold over me! Goddamn cryptozoologist, thinkin’ he knows all about shit like this,” the mechanic trailed off grumbling to himself.

“...you haven’t noticed have you?” Sayaka asked.

“Huh? Noticed wha-aaaaaaaaaaaaah!?”  Kazuhi gaped and pointed to Sayaka in an accusing manner, finally taking in detail as to what the girl looked like.

“Now he has,” Mondo sighed. Well he wasn’t going to get much sleep the rest of the night anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_\--Wednesday: Early Morning 00:15_

 

With Mondo’s windows open, letting the heat out and a soft breeze in he could feel himself relax a bit. Just a bit though. Mind too focussed on what the hell was going on right now, but it still didn’t dismiss the fact of what just happened before all this.

But right now...he glanced over to Sayaka and Kazuichi. The upperclassman looking almost ashamed to be there. What was catching Mondo’s eyes were the horns and tail the mechanic sported, was that why he always wore that hat?

Those, extremities were dark gray, almost black from where they would extend from his body, nad fade to an almost nonexistent grey, like how a shadow might.

“So um….y-you can…” Sayaka began unsure where to even take this conversation.

“So yer one of us?” Mondo asked as he went back to his bed.

Kazuichi rubbed the back of his neck. “I am...I guess I am...so um….what are you guys?”

“Only if you tell us,” Sayaka insisted.

“Man….but i-it sounds so lame…”

Mondo blinked. What? It sounded lame? What the hell?

“I’m a Baku...and Mondo is a Hellhound.”

“Whoa wait! A hellhound here!?” Kazuichi was taken aback.

“...why do ya sound shocked?” Mondo raised a brow. Hellhounds weren’t all THAT rare. Sure not as many liked the city life, but it wasn’t like they were fuckin’ rare like Hulderkalls.

“Maaaaaan….of course he’d be right, shit he’s alright right about stuff like this,” the mechanic mumbled. “I mean...c’mon boogieman just sounds so lame…”

Sayaka and Mondo looked to one another. Somebody KNEW!? How!? Before Mondo could even open his mouth to ask, it seemed Kazuichi was still going on a small tangent.

“...I mean I get he’s the Ultimate Breeder an’ all, but does he hafta be a know-it-all cryptozoologist too?!”  

Ultimate...Breeder?

 

_\--Wednesday: After Class 16:45_

 

“Thanks Chi,” Mondo said as he stepped in.

“You said it was important. And I trust you,” the programmer smiled, before their face faded.

Leon plopped himself down right on the floor and stretched out. “So what’s up?”

Mondo and Sayaka looked to one another then to the others in the room--one face catching Mondo off guard. “Whoa whoa wait, the fuck is Togami doin’ here!?”

Byakuya huffed as he adjust his glasses. “I can be wherever I please.”

Mondo snarled some but Chihiro cut him off before he could yell. “Toko has been her...usual self around him, and I said he can hide out in here.”

“I am NOT hiding out,” the heir argued.

Even though they had no face, everyone could hear the eye roll in the programmer’s voice. “Of course not, it’s a tactical position...and just know you use any threat, I can and will make you leave.”

“Tch,” the other scoffed and looked away. “...besides...when you five tend to get together, people get suspicious. I rather not have MY secret compromised because of something YOU decide to do.”

Leon grinned. “Heeeeeey that sounds like yer worried fer us.”

“I will take everything you have and MAKE YOU WATCH,” Byakuya threatened, but Leon could only laugh.

Chihiro “looked” back over to Mondo and Sayaka. “So what was it you wanted to talk about?”

“Actually,” Sayaka began. “We ah...are waiting on some people still.”

“But we’re all here and accounted for, Togami included,” Taka pointed out.

“Y-yeah we are but--” Just before Mondo could finish, there was a knock. “Shit, talk ‘bout timin’.” Mondo went to answer the door.

“Yo, so ah…s’alright we come in?” Kazuchi asked as he poked his head in. “Ah hey Leon!”

Leon yelped as he pushed himself up, just as Mondo stepped aside letting Kazuichi, and...Gundham Tanaka in. Before an explanation could be given the breeder made his way over to Leon, leaning in close, as if he was inspecting him.

“Um….personal space dude?” Leon leaned back, not liking how those mismatched eyes were trailing over him.

“Incredible!” those dual color eyes lit up.

“Um...Gundham? He ain’t the hellhou--”

“Of course not!” Gundham stood up and turned to Kazuichi. “He IS however a Hulderkall!”

“Wait dude!” Leon was taken aback. He could tell just by lookin’ at him!? And he KNEW!?

“Um...yeah cause I’m totally caught up in what that is,” the mechanic sighed as he glances over to Mondo. “Is everyone here...ya know?”

“Ah...yeah they are…”

“Mondo! The fuck man!?” Leon yelled.

“Souda-senpai and Tanaka-senpai are like us,” Sayaka said. “Well...um...kinda. Tanaka-senpai is human but--”

“I am no mere mortal! I am a proud Cryptozologist!” the breeder announced. “I have a deeper understanding and vast knowledge of the unknown that no mere man could even HOPE to learn about!”

“...and you were able ta figure me out…..how?”

“Quite simple your eyes and skin,” Gundham stated. “There is a fine film covering your eyes to allow you to see underwater without debris entering them, meaning you can swim in things such as bogs or even swamps. Your skin seems tacky, but that’s a natural defense to being out of the water for such a long time. Most aquatic creature have those.”

“So why now think I’m--”

“There is a distinct smell of heat,” Gundham cut him off. “With the distinct odor of silicon dioxide...from pottery glaze. It isn’t a charcoal burner, however I can assume it’s close enough, is it not?”

Leon flushed. Ok...this guy was creepy.

Kazuichi sighed as he pulled of his beanie, his horns slowly forming. “So yeah...h-had a little run in with these two last night and we got to talkin’.”

“Had a run in?” Taka asked.

“Like literal?” the mechanic said. “I ah...sorta ran into her in the shadows," he explained and pointed to Sayaka.

“I was...leaving after finding a nightmare,” she added, eyes darting over to Mondo who shifted a bit uneasily.

“Kyoudai? You were--”

“It ain’t important,” Mondo said firmly. “J-just well we sorta got inta this and we got ta talkin...and just wanted ta say, Kuwata yer a fuckin’ idiot.”

“HEY! What the hell did I do!?” Leon shouted.

“When ya gave me the go ahead ta run in the garden during the whole new moon shit! HE,” Mondo pointed at Gundham. “Was able ta find on o’ my paw prints! Ya said ya took care of all that shit!”

“I swear I did!”

“I doubled checked too Mondo!” Chihiro argued back. “There was no sign of one!”

Gundham chuckled. “I see, neither of you are familiar with a fern flower? If you were then perhaps this revelation would not be as shocking.”

“A...fern flower? The fuck is a fern flower?” Mondo looked over.

“A fern flower is said to brings luck, wealth, and in some instances the ability to understand animal speech. Meaning that this flower is the reason why you were found out,” Byakuya stated as he adjusted his glasses. “You idiot.”

“Wait what!?”

“The spirits who guard them tend to not like it when they are disturbed,” the breeder grinned.

“Don’t go glarin’ at me! I didn’t even know that shit was up there!” Leon shouted.

Chihiro sighed and shook their head. “But...you’re the only one who knows about it, right Tanaka-senpai?”

“Indeed I am, I planted them,” he stated.

“Why the fuck wouldja do that in the first place!?” Leon asked, trying to ignore the still pinning glare.

“So I could further my research of course! Don’t you know how powerful knowledge like this is?”

...was this guy for real?  
“You...could have just asked,” Taka stated flatly, and everyone looked to him.

“You are truly dense if you think it is as simple as tha--” Byakuya began.

“I suppose I could have,” Gundham stated as he pulled up his scarf to obscure his face in embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

_\--Wednesday: Evening 18:03_

 

Chihiro waved as everyone left his room. Gundham quickly writing things down as to not forget what he just experienced. Kazuichi shaking his head asking him if it was really necessary, only to have the questioned shrugged off.

Mondo headed for his room, but stopped as he felt somebody grab his arm. He turned around, and froze…

Taka was looking at him, those bright red eyes unwavering and determined. “Mondo...what was your nightmare about?”

Shit! He didn’t forget… “L-like I said, it ain’t a big deal…”

“You said the issue with the new moon wasn’t a big deal either.”

Mondo actually flinched at that. Wow, harsh he ACTUALLY brought that up. “Yeah well it’s different. Trust me it’s nothi--”

Taka sighed, and it sounded angry? Wait what? “Is it about your brother?”

He stiffened, and it felt like his fire went out. Wh-what!? H-how the fuck--

“How the fuck do ya even--!?”

Taka frowned and looked away some. “I ah...gave him a call...a-after our s-second date. I-it seemed like the r-right thing to do! T-o introduce myself a-at least.”

Mondo, could feel his blood running cold. O-oh shit he was gonna be sick. Daiya...what the hell did Daiya say!? W-what did Taka know!? What-what did--!?

“Ah! Mondo!” Taka was shoving the biker back some.

Mondo blinked and looked down, and felt himself blush as he saw the scorch marks on the floor under his feet. “I..ah...fuck...I gotta go.”

With a forceful tug, he pulled from Taka’s hold and bolted to his room. Slamming the door shut and leaning back against it. He head being filled with what if’s.

W-was Taka going to say they should break up? Wh-was that the reason he stopped him?! What did Daiya even tell him!? H-he had to know! Why else would he even ASK if his nightmare as even about HIM!?

His chest was heaving. Smoke was filling his room. Eyes wide and almost wild. Legs shaking unable to keep him up. Everything was falling apart around him.

Sliding down the door, till he was sitting on the floor he curled up; hugging his knees to his chest.

Taka had knew.

He had to!

God fuck h-he felt cold!

“Mondo!” There was rapid knocking on his door. “Mondo, please! Open up! I-I’m sorry if I offended you!”

Fuck no...not he’s making Taka feel guilty. H-he really was scum. He felt himself curl up tighter. Chills wracking his body as he felt his fire flicker in and out.

He didn’t deserve Taka. He didn’t deserve any of this.

“Mondo...please…”

Oh god Taka’s voice sounded strained.

“Please let me in. I-I’m sorry.”

He heard the other sniffle and it just broke his heart. “I-I--” he couldn’t get his voice to work. Taka...Taka had nothing to be sorry for! H-he didn’t do anything. It-it was all him.

His fault.

It was all his fault.

There was a scrambling sound. It almost went unnoticed, but it came in so clearly. I-it almost sounded like i-it came from under…

Mondo lifted his head quickly to look at his bed at the far end of the room. N-no...no no!

“Don’t git use ta this alright? I-I just did it cause I don’t like seein’ people cry,” Kazuichi’s voice sounded faint, but it was coming from under the bed.

No...h-he couldn’t have.

“I t-thank you.”

Oh shit! Mondo tried to push himself up, but his legs just shook. He growled as he gave a punch to one of his knees, in a desperate hope it would get them to work…

But it was all too late. Taka was crawling out from the dark shadows under his bed. Sighing heavily he let himself sink back down, and hung his head.

He was so stupid to think he even had a chance...

“Mondo…”  The moral compass was slowly making his way to the other. He could try bailing again, b-but that would make Taka feel worse. He didn’t wanna hurt him...b-but if he stayed with him, he was gonna get hurt.

The dullahan knelt down in front of him. Mondo still refused to lift his head. “Mondo?” Taka cupped his face, urging him to look up at him.

The biker flinched as he looked up. He could see drying tracks of tears clearly on the others face. “Wh-what did he tell ya?” God his voice sounded so choked.

“H-he asked me to make sure you were alright. H-he just said, i-it’s a rough time for you. And that...when you were ready you’d tell me.”

He could still feel his heart hammering in his chest, his eyes still stung as tears continued to fall. H-he didn’t tell? He didn’t tell Taka?

Why? Why wouldn’t he!? Why would he WANT him to be happy!? He RUINED his big brother’s life! An-and Daiya didn’t want to ruin HIS!?

WHY!?

Taka’s forehead was pressed against him. “Mondo...stop going away like that. I...please let me help.”

He...there was no way he could. No way he could drag Taka into this.To pull this sweet and wonderful person--

“Mondo...I love you,” Taka murmured softly.  

It was as if time stood still. Those words echoing in his head. H-he couldn’t have heard that right. H-he couldn't have! Th-there was no way--

“Y-you ca-n’t,” Mondo’s voice cracked.

“Why not?” Taka frowned, brows furrowing. “Mondo...nothing could make me change my mi--”

“I DESTROYED HIS LIFE!”

Taka’s gaze held strong. “...I don’t beli--”

“Daiya can’t EVER ‘guise himself as a human again! And it’s my fault! He can’t ride his bike! He can’t go out an drink wit’ the guys! H-he can’t--”

“Mondo...w-what happened?”

Mondo shook his head. Everything was too much! He couldn’t even focus right now! He couldn’t tell Taka! H-he didn’t--

Even if he didn’t deserve him, he didn’t WANT him to leave!  

He felt arms wrap around him, holding him. It was a too sweet embrace for somebody like him…

But fuck did he want it. He NEEDED it. He couldn’t hold back anymore. He clung to Taka as he broke down. Trying to talk between his choked sobs and gasping breaths.

He told it all to him.

And Taka stayed. Fingers running through the biker’s hair as he listened.

When Mondo finished, there was a moment of silence. Well, as silent as it could be with his ragged breaths.

He waited for the inevitable. The words ‘ _I’m leaving you_ ’. But they never came…

Instead, he heard;

“I love you Mondo.”

And he broke down again. He didn’t deserve any of this. He knows he didn’t...but if he could just...savor it just for a few moments.

For just a few moments longer, he would.

 

_\--Wednesday Night: ??? 22:18_

 

Daiya sighed as he looked outside the window at the moon that was pouring light into the small apartment.

Then there was a buzzing sound, that cause the small coffee table to vibrate. Reaching for the obnoxious device, he checked it. And smiled softly to himself as he read the test message.

_‘He told me. I promise, I will stay by him and support him!_

_Sincerely, Ishimaru Kiyotaka’_

He shook his head. Mondo got himself a cute lil’ boyfriend there. Looking out the window again, he could feel his smile grow some as he saw somebody approaching the apartment. A young woman with brown hair that fluffed up in the soft breeze. Pale skin that caught the moonlight.

Those blue eyes looked up to his widow...and she smiled and waved.

He should tell Mondo, he didn’t need ta worry all that much about him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright Minor Myth Time with Medi for the Fern Flower, because everyone should know about the Boogieman, right? 
> 
> The Fern Flower is a mythological plant from Baltic Mythology (Meaning Lithuanian mythology-YES I FINALLY GET SOMETHING OF MINE IN HERE!) The myth entails of this flower blooming for a very short time on the eve of the summer solstice. The flower itself grants fortune to the person who finds it. Some versions of the tale, the fern flower can bring luck, wealth, and even the ability to understand animal speech.
> 
> However, there is a price. For you see this flower is closely guarded by evil spirits and anyone who finds the flower will have access to earthly riches, which have never benefited anyone, so the decision to pick the flower or leave it alone is left up to the individual.
> 
> I tweaked it slightly-cause it's a thing I've been doing so sue me -.-....anywho;
> 
> NOW!!!
> 
> I GOT FANART!!!
> 
>  
> 
> [AN AMAZING GIF of Dullahan!Taka and some very VERY pretty images of Hulderkall!Leon](https://www.instagram.com/p/BuPJFlPg7Fg/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [A kick ass Tarot inspired Drawing of Hellhound!Mondo](https://66.media.tumblr.com/455bb5f616a637f1a2dbec9ba884cba0/tumblr_pocdoh1phc1uvzxag_540.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [And another one, beautifully done I must add, of Dullhan!Taka](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e17868b0efc2933b60da47b7fec51cfb/tumblr_pocdol2ynV1uvzxag_540.jpg)  
> I'm still SCREAMING at them! 
> 
> Also....yes Gauntlet that is who you think it is at teh end (sorry not sorry ILY!)


End file.
